Over It
by Sway2
Summary: just a small friendship piece of Chlex. *finished*


Over it.  
  
Author: Sway  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Smallville, Dawson's Creek or whatever else I happen to mention in here.  
  
Summery: Everyone that makes it past the poor excuse for a summery, just has assume that Chloe and Lex are friends and that the latter has an open sense of humor. Its just a short 1/1 fic that I felt like writing, there is no romance, pure unadulterated friendship.  
  
A/N: As with all my fic's that I finish, if any one thinks it should be continued, your welcome to continue it, just tell me.  
  
  
  
Lex walked into the Talon with what would have been a massive smile on his face. if he was the expressive type, instead, to the rest of the world it looked like a happy grimace. He had just stopped his father from closing the crap factory yet again, and was ready to celebrate with an iced cappuccino. He walked up to the counter and gave his order to the waitress and looked around the shop, the usual crowed was there, the jocks from high school, that weird outsider guy that every town has, the pompom brigade. speaking of cheerleaders, or ex-cheerleaders, Lex spied Lana talking spiritedly to a spiritless Chloe who had a fake smile plastered on her face and was nodding whenever she thought it to be appropriate. The waitress handed Lex his cup and he walked over to the girls, only to see Lana stand.  
  
"Thanks for listening Chloe. I feel so much better!" Lana smiled and walked over to the counter saying 'hi' to Lex as she passed.  
  
Lex looked back and saw Chloe's head collapse on the table with a sound 'thump.' He took the seat Lana had vacated and 'smiled' at the girl, his good mood still in full effect. "Miss Sullivan. You missed your coffee." He stated looking at the cup that lay mere millimeters from her fallen head.  
  
"Don't start with me Luthor." the pint sized blond lifted her head to glare at the bald man opposite her. "I am in no mood to spar with you today."  
  
"Well I think you're in the perfect mood, now what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Chloe sipped her coffee.  
  
"Don't lie to a professional liar. Now tell me."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"I admit nothing."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"Stop avoiding the question."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Fine, but let me ask you a question first. Do I have 'Tell me your problems because I care' on my forehead?" Chloe lifted her hair so he could get a full look.  
  
"Nope, no signs."  
  
"That's what the mirror said, but the people just keep rolling in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You want the 'Chloe's rant' or the 'Cliff Notes'?"  
  
"I'll go with. Chloe's rant for 200."  
  
"You're funny, ever thought about giving up the crap factory for a job as a comedian?" Chloe responded sarcastically.  
  
"My first show bombed, that's why I was sent to Smallville, to escape the shame." Lex joked.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, Pete came in and started complaining about how much he needs a girlfriend cos he's lonely, never did it occur to him that he has almost the entire female population of Smallville High after him, and even some of the guys-"  
  
Lex choked on his coffee. "What?"  
  
"Tony." Chloe pointed to one of the jocks in the corner.  
  
"Never would have guessed. How did you find that out?" Lex shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"Then as Pete leaves, Clark enters and Lana starts her shift, he sits and *whines* for about half an hour about how much he loves Lana and how much he will never, or could never, either one, have her."  
  
"I've heard that one too." Lex sympathized.  
  
"And then Lana goes on break and they sit for ages just looking at each other. A few bathroom breaks later, I mention that Clark has to go write up his article for the paper tomorrow and when he leaves, Lana decides that we need to get to know each other more, so I know all about how much she hates most of the jocks, loves pink nail polish and - " Chloe breaks off as Lex laughs. "No, don't laugh yet, we haven't got to the best part. The last 10 minutes are spent with her confiding in me about the fact that she is secretly in love with. drumroll please."  
  
"Clark Kent!!!" Lex proclaimed, playing the game.  
  
"Tada." Chloe took another sip of her coffee. "Never did it occur to them, in all their talking, that maybe I have my own problems?!?!"  
  
"For example, liking the boy in question?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Where were you when I got over Clark?"  
  
"You're over him?"  
  
"Two articles on how much I hate Dawson's Creek, one box of Kleenex, and a remodelled room later, yes. I am."  
  
"So what are the problems that you are having?"  
  
"What?" Chloe frowned.  
  
"You more or less said that you have your own problems to worry about."  
  
"More like less." Chloe said. "I am problem free right now; I just figured that maybe some one might try being concerned about what's going on in my life instead of being so caught up in their own lives. I am sooo over caring about what's going on. They just can't see past their own lives. Take Lana and Clark for example, if they weren't so caught up angsting after each other maybe they could see what is right in front of them."  
  
"Some people just cant see it." Lex said.  
  
"Don't think that I don't see what your doing here Lex."  
  
"What am I doing."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "You are doing exactly the opposite of Pete, Clark and Lana. You obviously have something on your mind, but you're taking the time out of your day to listen to me. I appreciate that. Thanks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Being you. There are a lot of people in this town who hate me because of my name, they can't and won't see past it. You can, you don't care who I am, it doesn't stop you from ranting about my best friend, my business partner and. well I'm not sure what Pete is."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me to shut up?" Chloe frowned.  
  
"No, I'm saying that you are one of the very few people keeping me in this little town. So is there any thing I can do to make you feel better?" Lex smiled at her.  
  
"Get me out of this hokey hick town." Chloe mumbled.  
  
Lex stood and held out his hand, shaking the keys to his porche with the other hand. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
~The End.~ 


End file.
